


What's in a name, anyway?

by MusicOfYourSoul



Series: Everything is fem destiel and nothing hurts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Castiel in a Female Vessel, Deanna Winchester - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Pet Names, fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicOfYourSoul/pseuds/MusicOfYourSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel didn't understand. Deanna kept treating her like a small child. Or that's what she tought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Story time! A couple of weeks ago I was telling my beautiful best friend WhoCaresAboutANameAnyway how upset I am because of the lack of fem destiel in my life (and being the awesome person she is she wrote me one, go check it out). So I decided to write every destiel headcanon I have as a fem destiel. Because of reasons. I could have made everybody else stay with their original genders but this seemed more fun.  
> So, here's the first one, I hope you enjoy it!

Castiel tried not to think too much about it. _Must be a human thing_ she repeated to herself. But she couldn’t help it.

“Oh, c’mon, Sammy. Don’t be such a _baby”_ Deanna had said when Samantha was complaining about how that particular store didn’t have the organic brand of food she liked.

“You’re not becoming a hunter. It’s a fucking awful life and plus, you’re what, thirteen? You’re basically a _baby_.” She said to Colin Novak when they caught him snooping around a crime scene. (The fact that Colin was actually nineteen and that Deanna had been a lot younger when she’d started hunting was completely irrelevant).

“Let’s not tell Charlie about this yet. You know how he’ll get. He’ll give me _baby_ puppy eyes and I can’t deal with that right now.” She said when they found out there was a comic convention near the town they were working in at the moment.

So “baby” wasn’t a good thing, right? It meant weakness and fragility and something Deanna would find bothersome, another thing to worry about. She even called her a “baby in a trench coat” the time she had lost her powers. Definitely not a good thing. Then why did she keep calling her something that wasn’t good?

The weirdest part was that she used the term in the most random moments. Not when she was angry or annoyed, but when she was rather happy.

The first few times Cas was sure it had been a slip made in the heat of the moment; between all the new sensations and the messy kisses and the restless hands and the whispers and the cries. “Yeah, babe, that’s it”, “shit, babe, don’t stop”, “you like that, babe?”

Honestly, she actually didn’t pay attention at the moment. She was very much more concentrated in the heat between Deanna’s legs and the way her breath felt on her neck when she moaned her name. 

But then it became sort of regular. She would say “good morning, babe”, or “wanna help me, babe?” or “good job, babe”. And lately she got the habit of saying “be careful, babe” before a hunt.

So Castiel was getting a little mad about it. If Deanna was unhappy, why wouldn’t she just tell her instead of this passive-aggressive nickname? Did Deanna really think she was nothing more than a useless baby now that she was human? Hadn’t they been through enough together? Had she forgotten about all the times she had saved her and Sam’s lives? This was beyond disrespectful and hurtful.

She decided to put an end to the situation. That was it. She was going to face Deanna as soon as she came home from Idaho.

But her plans were forgotten when Deanna kissed her like there was no tomorrow and took her by the hand and led her to their bedroom.  Okay, so she couldn’t resist her beautiful girlfriend, sue her.

She almost forgot completely about it until, still in the afterglow of the mind-blowing sex, Deanna had whispered “I missed you so much this week, babe”.

Castiel immediately tensed, which didn't went unnoticed by her partner. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“What? Babe?” Cas nodded “It’s just a silly pet name.” Oh, that’s just marvelous. Not only she thought she was like a baby, but also considered her as a pet? “No, no like that” Deanna corrected herself at the sight of Castiel’s facial expression. “It’s a… term of endearment. It’s something couples call each other, like ‘sweetheart’ or ‘darling’ or ‘honey’”

“Oh. I did not know that… Why ‘baby’, though?  ‘Honey’ is better… Like you are the result of thousands of bees’ hard work, and you are also sweet.” Deanna laughed.

“I don’t know…It’s what it comes natural to me. I’ll stop if it bothers you.”

“No…it’s just… You call people babies when they complain or bother you too much…”

“Not all the time… I call Baby baby.” Cas raised her eyebrows. “Also, I don’t call you baby, I call you babe. There’s a difference.” She caressed her cheek “It doesn’t mean you bother me. It means I think you’re cute, and sexy, and awesome. But seriously, if you want me to stop I will. Just say the word.”

“No, it’s fine now that you explained it to me.” She kissed Deanna sweetly. Castiel curled up against her body, feeling the tiredness overcome her body.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Mmh?”

“Do you have a pet name for me?”

She stayed silent for a moment. She did called Deanna something in her head, but she had never said it out loud. And Deanna would definitely not like it.

“I… Uh… No…”

“Oh my God, you’re an awful liar.” She said playfully. “Come on, tell me.”

“I rather not to.”

“Why? How terrible can it be? Is it boo bear? Please tell me it’s not boo bear”

“No” she laughed.

“Then what is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me.” Castiel shook her head. “I will tickle you until you tell me.”

“Deanna Winchester, don’t you dare. I’ll smite you.”

“You can’t. And even if you could, you wouldn’t. Now tell me.”

“No.”

“Fine. You asked for it. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Deanna started tickling the sensitive skin on her stomach without mercy. Cas screamed with laughter and tried to escape the grip of her strong hands. “Are you gonna tell me now?” She nodded vigorously. “Good choice”.

“That was very unfair.”

“Yeah well, I got what I wanted. Now tell me.”

“Fine…” Her big green eyes stared at her expectantly “ _Gze undon hoathulim_ ” the Enochian words felt foreign in her mouth.

Deanna frowned “you… you know that means nothing to me, right?”

“Right... It roughly translates to ‘only one that is loved’”.  She looked at her so intensely Cas suddenly felt the impulse to hide under the covers.

“Re… Really? That’s… Uh… I…”

“You don’t like it? I’m sorry; it’s just… what I’ve been calling you inside of my head for the last couple of years…”

“The last couple of years?!”

“Yes? Is that a problem? Because I could…”

“No, no…” she seemed to think what was going to say next. “Do you mean it?”

“What? Are you asking me if I love you? Deanna… In all of the millennia I’ve been alive there had never been someone who I loved more than you. Not my brothers and sisters, not my father, not the world or the stars in the sky. You are truly the only one I love. I thought you knew it.”

“I… You know I’m not good with words” she almost looked shy “and… I’ve never said… But that doesn’t mean I don’t…”

“I know. You don’t need to say it.” And she certainly didn’t have to. She kissed her like only Deanna could kiss Cas; with passion and tenderness, with all the feelings she couldn’t express with her voice, with her lips and with her heart. They kissed for a couple minutes, or a few hours, or for all eternity. Who even cares? They kissed with love and promises and silence.

And when the darkest hours of the night caught them, limbs tangled and skins touching lightly, Castiel whispered into her freckled shoulder “goodnight, _my love_ ”, which Deanna replied with a soft laugh and a “goodnight, _babe_ ”.  


End file.
